Zelda Madness Paluza!
by Samuras1234
Summary: What will happen to sam(arus) when all of the zelda characters come to life? no harm intended. this will be funny. it will
1. Chapter 1-WTFing all over

**Welcome to Zelda madness paluza! This series will be very long and I will take requests by other people! This series will feature the rather loud midna as a main character!**

It happened on the Monday before spring break. At midnight, I could hear the theme of Midna ringing in my ears. I went downstairs into my living room and saw her- Midna was standing there, with an orb in her hand. She looked like she was talking to link. She said "Shh! He'll hear you, wolf boy! " Then, I saw Malon opening up my back door. She said "Let's just get this over with." When I took my second step down the stairs, I magically got a remote explosive detonator. Nobody (not even myself) moved. I asked, "what the heck are you doing in my house? And WHY are you holding my Zelda games?" Malon answered "we're breaking them so we can move on and live in real life. Now, where is the place called wall mart? I need to buy some lotion!" I answered "How are you not freezing? It's the middle of the winter! And by the way it's along deerfoot trail. Midna said in a loud voice "SHUT UP ALREADY! WE NEED A PLACE TO STAY UNTIL THE NEXT ZELDA GAME COMES OUT! AND WE'RE TAKING OVER NOW! All of a sudden almost all of the main Zelda characters came and midna screamed into my now bleeding ear "PARTY TIME!" I said "oh boy."


	2. Chapter 2- Madness in the hospital!

"Today's spring break!" said the now overexcited samuras "I'm gonna go play some Zelda games-wait a minute. You _broke _them." Midna replied in a very rude language "Shut your airhole otherwise I'll make it shut." All of a sudden tingle came out of nowhere and screamed "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID" OoT link was watching tv when he said "Get a better provider dude, this one has no anime channels. Wait a minute! What if I ask the author to get the band from star wars?"

**Nope. No breaking the fourth wall either unless you wanna get stuck with tingle all night.**

"Aww man"

Tingle screamed "Oh ya I wanna spend the night with you!"

Oot link ran out of the front door, not realising Midna had placed saran wrap for child link to get stuck in. He had to get sent to the a.i.e.r. The Auther's Imaginary Emergency Room.

Just then the docter who was doing surgery on link came out. It was Tingle. "His bladder is full of goo things, his lungs are now green and his p-

Don't** even say it. This is supposed to be as kokiri-friendly as possible.**

While WW ganon was drinking from a water fountain ruto (or a mini version of her) came out of nowhere, thus making ganon fall. He couldn't get up. All of a sudden ruto said "Wheres my linky dinky pinky? WHERE IS HE?" Midna saw this and replied "he's getting surgery by samuras. Tingle sort of- " WHERE IS THAT GAY GREEN $#(%? I'LL KILL HIM!"

Just Then, Vaati bypassed all this and just chuckled. A day later, Link was fully healed. Although young link was in the basement trying to get my old tv to work as a gossip stone. Long story short, He got hit by tetra's so called security system. "It's not that bad." Said midna. "Why do I always get hit by unexpected things?" said young link. All of a sudden girahim came and said "That's what she said, Link"

**Well That's it for now! I'm sort of giving up on the **"My own perspective" **thing for now. I hope to see some good reviews on this one!**


	3. Chapter 3-midna's pizza nuke

"Give me the F***in ammo, noob!" Said midna as she was playing some battlefield 3. "Hey guys I ordered some 5o thousand boxes of extra large pizza."said samuras as he came in from the front door carrying a massive bill. "Who's going to pay for that?" asked darunia."Who's ordering pizza here? I have 1000 boxes of extra large with nothing but cheese." Said the delivery guy, with what looked like a miniature gossip stone in his hand. " open this in the backyard, it has the pizza."All of a sudden, Midna broke the sheikah stone and turned each box into a gun, and the pizza into ammo."Good guy vs bad guys!" she said. OoT link, Sam, Midna, Navi "(she threw pizza grenades) and darunia went into the backyard. OoT, WW,TP Ganondorf and skull kid(from the beginning of MM) went into the basement. The first move was made as navi sneaked into the basement from the backyard(in my house, theres a very small way through) and threw a hot pepper grenade at OoT ganondorf in the head. Navi got eliminated by Skull Kid's creepy laugh. Next, Sam had twin sprayers and got WW ganon while he was trying to sneak into the backyard. Darunia bashed the walls and Skull kid's head. Midna set a remote explosive in the basement using her magic, but it got blown up before she could take it down the stairs. Only Sam and tp ganon(beast ganon) were left. Since sam had only played tp till the lakebed temple, he had to use the OoT way to kill him. After knocking ganon out, Sam was out of ammo. His only choice was to use his special move, Master strike, and that wouldv'e nearly killed Himself. But Sam used Master Strike and destroyed the universe, except for the sacred realm and himself. When he landed in the sacred realm, The goddesses were not happy. Din said,"Seriously? It took me a millennia to make the damned universe!" Nayru said "Go home, we'ere not rebuilding the universe." Farore and Hylia were the only ones not upset about it. They both said in a praying manner, "O great creator of hyrule and the universe, Rebuild what you had begun before time started,Bring back everything in existence!" All of a sudden, midna,lugia,dialga,giratina,arceus,reshiram,zekram,white kyerum,black kyerum and kyeram all came of nowhere and said, "Fine, we'll rebuild your universe. But first ban midna from universe-destroying bombs from now on." All the goddesses said at once,"WHAT? SHE CAUSED THAT?" "Well technically the master strike only causes a shockwave through time. Midna's bomb blew up the universe." Said farore.

**Who's stealing my role as the creator? All you pokemon go into your own dimension for now. And fine, I'll restore the universe.**

**Well that's it for now! I did a massive pizza war as requested! Hopefully you'll like this!**


End file.
